


Darker side of  Cielois

by acpendra, Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sociopath Ciel, highly unstable Alois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/acpendra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Just some Ciel x Alois one shots i wrote.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The boy twitches on the ground his rosy lips parted slightly. A crimson pool surrounds his slender form that looks suspiciously like a pair of wings. He turns his watery blue eyes to meet those of his King searching for reassurance. The King's expression does not change as he moves around the body’s that lay scattered across the board determined to continue his journey.  
When the King pauses in front of him the boys eyes fill with hope until he feels his king raise his foot and casualty step right over him. “ Wh...y?” asks the boy on the ground. the Watchdog King leans down and presses his lips to those of the boy on the ground. He was never able to resist the last slice of anything sweet. the King breaks the kiss seeing the flicker of hope in those blue orbs.  
“ i never wanted love, only another pawn” says the King then he rises, turns back toward his goal ,the lull of revenge drowning out the heartbroken sobs that echo behind him and the drip of blood from the one who’s sacrificial heart creased to beat.


	2. Strike

Ciel used his words like knives twisting them into every inch of Alois’s flesh until tears sprang to his eyes. Alois’s words were like bee’s puncturing the same spot over and over again until Ciel lost his composure and slapped at him in a fit of rage. The earl reels back right hand pressed to his stinging cheek. " He's going to cry again" Ciel thinks in disgust moments before the blond starts spitting the kind of insults, Ciel once heard from a filthy beggar women as he beats him into the ground. When Sebastian pulls the enraged blond off him, he looks up at his rival trembling with rage his knuckles barred. In that moment Ciel thinks Alois looks beautiful covered in his blood, like an angel of vengence sent to strike him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not proud of this one though i did have fun picturing Alois insulting Ciel useing working class 1800's slang. I know there's no panels where Ciel goes out of his way to be mean to the working class but given Ciel's anti philanthopist approach, i feel like he'd constantly go out of his way to ignore starving, begging peasants.


	3. Spice

By day Ciel lines up his chess pieces in neat rows and Alois sends out his silken threads attaching them to Peasant and noble alike, makeing them dance and sway as he places them into his violently whimsical puppet show. Alois takes great pleasure in knocking Ciel's pieces off the board with one swipe of his delicate limb. Where Ciel perfers to simply cut each delicate thread watching each brightly painted puppet crumple to the ground never to move again. 

At night declarations of undying hatred are exchanged between kisses and touches that leave a trail of purple and red marks in their wake. Ciel has to wear his collar high where as Alois openly strokes his with a mocking smile. Two pairs of Demonic eyes one red and one gold eagerly watch as their respective souls clash in a spicing of vengeful hatred and desperate envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the writers of black butler intended Alois to be more nasty then he came across but just did not do a good job showing the kind of destruction Alois was capable of. The only person we know he killed was Lord Trancy. Though he is possibly responsible for several women burning to death because of that insane women with the camera, but there's no proof Claude wasn't acting alone and didn't cook up that scheme on his own. 
> 
> Still the ball episode shows Alois has no qualms about murdering a room full of people to make a point to Ciel. While i like the idea of Alois and Ciel bringing out the best in each other i could also see them tainting each other further and pushing each other to the edge.


	4. Inferno

Alois’s skin never feels cold. When he’s wrapped himself uninvited in Ciel’s arms, he feels like the heat from the embers of a low fire. When he strikes Hannah his eyes blaze. When He’s crumpled at Ciel’s feet begging for forgiveness swaying like a candle in the wind. Ciel realizes he could easily blow him out, yet he hesitates. 

Ciel’s seen the raw power of fire, how its greedy tongue devours wood and marble reducing the foundations of once great houses to ash. However fire is meant to be used for the comfort of those who contain it.

Alois burns brightly for Ciel, his hunger threatening to scorch his very skin. Ciel feeds the deadly flames of the pretend earl’s heart. He watches triumphantly as Alois burns through Ciel’s enemies as they wriggle in his carefully woven webs.

It's not until years later when Alois stands triumphantly in a room full of dead aristocrats surrounded by an army of filthy orphans, grubby street urchins and Lord Trancy’s former dolls. Hannah by her highness's side her ruby red eyes daring Ciel to try something, as she raises the crown to place upon Alois Trancy's head. That the earl remembers far too late that through fire can be contained, it can never truly be tamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think a lot of Alois pairing fics tend to get rid of his bite. Yes Alois is sympathdic and has good qualities but he's also the kid who pretended to like the creep raping him, so he could get an inheritance and most likely had Claude dispose of Trancy the moment the papers were signed.   
> The ending of season 2 can be summed up as, do not mess with Alois Trancy. 
> 
> I've always liked the idea of Alois wanting to tear down system and impose his own. I guess, i just wish season 2 did something with Alois's pretender status besides use it as a twist. Their were way more interesting goals Alois could of had.   
> though because its Alois i see him creating this weird kid society where adults are the ones in work houses. I don't think his reign would last long because Sebastian and Ciel would not allow it but it would still be interesting. Wonderland with Alois as the Queen of Hearts. 
> 
> I know Claude be more likely to be there but lets be honest if Hannah was as crafty and powerful as the end of season 2 tried to claim. Claude would be gone and she'd be in Alois's good graces.   
> Now whether Alois did this because he wanted Ciel's attention or this was his game plan all along i'll leave up to you guys to decide.


	5. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Red Ridding Hood AU

Red

Ciel still dreamed about those grey eyes that looked so hungrily at him he still remembered the feeling of slick drool that hit his cheek as the creature dislodged its jaw like a snake. He remembered screaming and wailing as he kicked and clawed at the wolf's stomach surrounded by bits of bone, gristle and fabric. Which reminded him he was fortunate the wolf was so eager to fill his belly that he forgot to chew. Then when his throat felt raw and his fingers ached Ciel collapsed against the interior of the wolf’s stomach cursing his foolishness and naivety for not being able to tell something about his father was off. He saw his mothers necklace lying beside him along with his father's favorite cuff links and understood for the first time what despair was. 

He was safe now his Uncle and Cousin Lizzy reassured him. It was true, the Wolf’s body had washed up from the lake bloated from the stones. Ciel had ordered the woodcutter with red pigtails, who had cut him free to put inside the beast but Ciel knew there were more wolves out there he heard their howls echo through the night. When he woke up sweat drenched and shivering.  
Ciel approached the woodcutter “ Teach me to track them” he said his eyes hard with resolve…

Blood splattered Ciel’s red cloak as a blond man fell to the ground “ My little rob...in” he gasped as his manicured human hands turned into claws. Soon where there once stood a nobleman lay a white wolf. Ciel ripped off the long wig he had been wearing into the basket he’d been carrying and put the safety on his pistol back on. He was about to call it a night when he noticed two sets of tracks leading off in the other direction one of them belonged to a wolf. A savage grin split Ciel’s face as he followed the tracks to a small cottage he looked in the window which was slightly open. 

“ Take them off ” said the wolf on the bed who wore the false form of a man dressed in black. 

The blond boy in front of him giggled as he undid the buckles of his shoes and slid out of his purple stockings “ want me to take it all off?” the boy purred. 

The red eyed wolf smirked “ Not trying to disprove the rumors” 

“ Shut up!” the blond boy yelled raising his hand the wolf caught it in midair. 

“ I didn’t say you couldn’t” there’s amusement in his eyes. 

The boy slips back into seductive mode, his hands slowly slipping off his garments with teasing pauses. That makes Ciel flush the blond boy though pathetic and vulgar is very attractive. He turns his attention to his prey and sees that the wolf is completely distracted. Ciel realizes this is the best time to strike and begins climbing the window by the time he’s though. 

The blond boy is wearing nothing but a red crimson cloak  
“ I always knew you were a dirty little brat” The wolf chuckles beckoning him over. 

Ciel raises his pistol only for the blond to plant himself in the wolf's lap and block Ciar from his quarry. The boy nearly hisses with frustration while he could shoot the blond that would spook the wolf. 

“ Whats going to happen now” despite the flirtatious tone and fluttering lashes Ciel can hear the edge of unease in his voice.  
“ You really are an imbecile ” the Wolf responded " Though your not wrong i will enjoy your screams" his eyes turned red. 

“ I wasn’t referring to me” then Ciel watches the blond boy shove a knife at the wolf’s heart only to have his arm caught in midair. 

“ I applaud your minimal efforts” the Wolf mocks before hurling the blond off the bed his head smacking the side. Ciel takes aim misses and hits the shoulder the wolf is to fast for another hit and knocks the pistol out of Ciel’s hand. His other arm pinning the boy to the wall. 

“ Your the brat killing our kind” the wolf's teeth grow longer. “ I thank you for presenting me with a less messy sampling for dinner” Ciel glares at him struggling to hide the terror that grips him. He can feel the creature's hot breath on his face. 

Then he hears a thwack sound as the wolf crashes to the ground. Ciels, turns to see the blond boy blood dripping from the cut on his head screaming “ This is for Luka you piece of shit!” over and over again while bludgeoning the Wolf with a large piece of firewood. Soon his screams turn to wild laughter that gets higher and higher the body resumes its true form and the other boy keeps mashing it. 

“ You’ll just make a mess” Ciel chides cooly.

The blond stops looking at his red hands and the mess on the ground “ Isn’t he rather pathetic just a pile of filthy meat in the end” The blond boy said darkly. Then his expression changed to a delighted smile

i’m Alois Trancy” he said.

“ Ciel phantomhive” said Ciel.

“ Your the last one i expected to be a werewolf hunter too, how many have you killed?” Alois asks excitedly. 

“ Too?” Ciel asks stunned 

“ My first one was somewhat hard.” something slips in Alois’s gaze and he goes quiet for a moment. Then he perks up

“ After that the others were easy” Alois chirps 

“ Do you always distract them with that vulgar display?” Ciel asked 

“ Their disgusting aren’t they?” The blond laughs as he redresses, Ciel turns his head away. 

“ My aren’t we the prude” Alois teases touching him, Ciel slaps him away he pouts. 

“ We should team up” The blond suggests.

“ I do quite well on my own” Ciel argues. 

“ If it wasn’t for me you’d be swimming in a wolf’s insides” Alois reminded him.

“ And if it wasn’t for me distracting him……” the blond cuts him off 

“ Exactly we need each other! Get a stew pot and a knife” Alois said cheerfully.” I’ll make us some dinner” 

“ You intend to eat him?” Ciel was thrown

“ He was going to eat us, I’ll help get rid of the evidence” Alois added. 

“ Humans won’t care if they find a dead wolf,” Ciel said. 

“ The wolves will, i guess the great Ciel Phantomhive cannot be expected to clean anything up” The blond teased. 

Ciel flushed maybe he still did have a lot to learn still …

Two hours later and Alois head wrapped up was listening as Ciel recounted some of his previous werewolf hunting stories. He was the kind of audience that gasped in all the right places and often interrupted with observations. 

Ciel should have been annoyed but after months tentative looks from servants and family members alike and being handled as if he was one of the porcelain figurines his mother loved to collect. It was refreshing to have someone treat him so casually. He took a bit of the wolf stew Alois had made with some herbs the meat was not bad.  
“ You mentioned someone named Luka” he brought up. Alois went dead quiet then after several moments he said. 

“ My little brother he was sent out to watch the sheep in our village.” Alois paused. 

“ He cried wolf one too many times, so when a wolf did come” The blond’s eyes filled with tears. “ I didn.t…...i thought he…..i” the boy trailed off  
Ciel felt understanding towards the other boy for the first time. 

“ He brought friends, they would have eaten me too, but some fat old wolf, he wanted a human pet” Alois said quietly.  
“ Was he your first kill?” Ciel asked 

Alois nods “ I let the wolf in, I thought he was my father” Ciel admitted self loathing laced his tone. 

“ That’s how they lure you, they take the shape of those you love!” Alois spat trembling violently, tears splashed down his cheeks. Ciel felt his own eyes start to water and soon he found himself sobbing months of repressed agony and guilt came pouring out of him. He felt Alois’s arms wrap around him tightly but snugly. 

“ Its ok Ciel, I've got you now,together we’re going to kill every single one of those bastards” Alois cooed, his eyes gleaming with an almost feral glint.

This was what Ciel craved, not empty words of comfort and plans for the future but the promise that every single one of them would pay. Here breaking down in Alois’s arms Ciel had never felt more whole.

“ Who’s our next target?” Ciel asked, pulling himself from Alois’s clutches and gathering his composure. The blond lets out a squeal of childish glee and rips open a clothes chest to reveal a huge collection of weapons and strangely enough a pair of glasses tucked carefully in the corner. He hands one of the guns to Ciel. 

“ We’re going to have so much fun together!” Alois cheers 

“ If they should of never started a game, they cann’t win” Ciel agrees his smile sharper then any wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this one is longer then the others i saw a fan art of Alois and Ciel in little red ridding hood getup with knives and got inspired. Since Little Ridding hood is my favorite fairy tale. I took bits and pieces from both the Brothers Grimm and other versions. I'm still not quite pleased with how Alois turned out but i find him very hard to capture. 
> 
> As for Alois's strip tease some versions do have the little red ridding hood character do one as a distraction for the wolf and it seemed to fit his character. I do think i leaned more into the idea of Alois as a peasant boy since in this verse lord Trancy lived in a cave rather then a manor. 
> 
> Sebastian has always come across as saddistically playful and a huge drama queen. the Big bad wolf has always been both so the role seemed to fit. As for the Alois / Sebastian implications i think they both had murder on the brain. Though i do think anime Sebastian is a gross pedo creep so some of that could of bled in here. 
> 
> i'm worried i might of made Ciel too weepy and eagar to open up. I wanted to keep his trauma and guilt complex intact even if the circumstances behind it changed but for him to not lose his vicious streak. 
> 
> As for Luka being the boy who cried wolf i one hundred percent do not trust Alois and Hannah's perspective on him Hannah is almost completely morally bankrupt and Alois has grief nostalgia filters on when it comes to his baby brother. So of course they think of him as this sweet little angel. Luka is a little shit in my opinion, he summoned a demon and told her go make everyone die for my brother. He had to ask around to find that stuff out and i still want to know who or what he killed to get Hannah in the first place.


	6. resquests?

I'm out of ideas for this so i'm going to turn it over to you guys, send me your requests but i will not do non con between Alois and Ciel not even attempted. I will do anything else but not that.   
Horror tributes are more then welcome, detective noir, fairy tale retellings, Fantasy, things going sideways during season 2 ect......it just has to be dark and Cielois focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can be found on tumbler at https://fairydust-stuff.tumblr.com/  
> or https://sparkle94.livejournal.com/ if anyone wants to talk to me.


	7. Spider Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Sunday Musicals who wanted jealous Butlers maybe this isn't quite what you had in mind and this got darker then even i was prepared for but this was what i came up with i hope you enjoy.  
> So here is Claude being jealous

Spider Venom 

Alois slapped him. Claude felt surprised not by the strike, to a powerful demon like himself Alois’s hits were nothing. This was not the first time Alois struck him but it was the first time it was on behalf of another.  
“ Apologize to Ciel” Alois ordered. Claude managed to keep his face stony wondering if this was just another one of Alois’s attempts to provoke him into reacting. However a quick examination of Alois’s face told Claude he was serious.

Claude struggled to mask his expression, the demon liked a bit of defiance which is why he let Alois rage, and strew. However on the rare occasion Alois did go too far. Claude was swift to remind him exactly who held the power here.  
Unlike the late Michaelis, whose black heart now hung in his chambers courtesy of Hannah’s special blade. Claude was not going to leash himself to some human brat even if such a move would spice the flavor of his steadily decaying soul.  
Luckily, Alois rarely wanted to hurt his precious Claude. The demon thought with a smirk as he remembered the pinches of guilt that marinated the boy’s fiery soul in the aftermath of such thoughts. 

Ciel Phantomhive however oozed disdain for Claude viewing him purely as a tool and worse a poor replacement for his previous demon butler.  
And Claude was quickly finding the Phantomhive brat was quickly losing his appeal. 

“ Have him do it down on his knees” Ciel said coldly “ Like the dog he is” Claude notices his hand brushes Alois’s shoulder briefly. 

Alois smiled darkly and stuck out his tongue to reveal the contract “ You heard Ciel, Claude get down on your knees” The demon could practically hear the sadism in his tone. 

Claude knelt torn between his curiosity as to how far his Highness would take things and his absolute annoyance at having to bend to the children’s whims.  
“ I intend to make one Hell of a feast out of you” The demon said with a vicious smirk as he kneels. 

Alois’s smile vanishes to be replaced by a look of fearful unease. 

“ Why do you have to spoil everything !” Alois snaps Claude thinks amusingly of a small kitten pawing at a rather large dog with sharp teeth. 

“ Its almost tea time” Ciel cuts in with a board annoyance.  
“ You heard Ciel, Claude hurry it up” his highness is tight with impatience. 

“ If I refuse?” Claude asks a challenge in his eyes. 

“ I’ve never heard such insolence, do you really have such poor control over your own servants Trancy?” the phantomhive brat taunts. 

“ Shut up!” the blond shouts there’s a flush to his pale cheeks. Claude can practically smell the mouthwatering blood in his veins as it heats up. The boy has no clue how much restraint the demon has applied over the years. 

“ What a poor excuse of an earl you are” Ciel mocked. 

“ Hannah!” Alois yells the purple haired demoness is at side almost instantly the triplets trailing behind her whispering. “ Find the switch i used on you last week and punish Claude” 

Though she avoids eye contact Claude can feel her hope from here. “ At once your highness” with his demon hearing he hears the triplets whispering. 

Claude scoffs with disbelief that continues until he hears Alois order him to take off his shirt…

Five minutes later and Claude is a pile of repressed agony on the floor if Alois had done it himself it would of been mildly painful scrapes and bruises at best but Hannah being a fellow demon was more then strong enough to rip his demonic flesh asounder but far worse was the humiliation of letting a mere maid reduce him to this state. Seeing the smile of satisfaction that curled the demonesses lips made him realize. He had greatly underestimated Hannah thinking her love for his highness made her soft. No it turned out she still had the same capacity for cruelty lurking in her black heart. Claude would do well to remember that in the future. 

“ Did you enjoy the show Ciel” Alois was draped around the Phantomhive brat. Claude saw the familiar hint of desperation in his eyes. The same look he’d seen directed at himself numerous times and that is when it hit him. Ciel Phantomhive was trying to steal Alois’s irritating but otherwise useful affections from him. Claude felt the embers of rage inside him start to grow but instead he looked directly at the Phantomhive Brat and said. 

“ Pain into satisfaction, theft into punishment that’s what makes a Trancy Butler”  
The boy scoffs the insolence just seals his fate…

“ Trancy!” Ciel yelps moving to the very corner as a giggling Alois climbs into the tub with him As if he’s afraid the blond will molest him. Claude watching them fight’s back a scoff for all his antics truthfully his highness can't stand pleasures of the flesh.  
He likes the scandalized reactions, the power held in the moments of others discomfort as he flaunts himself, vulgarities dripping from his lips meant to make London’s upper class cringe with shame.  
It would be folly to mistake that for an invitation. Claude himself learned this by watching an unfortunate gentleman receive a broken nose as penance for mistaking the boys intentions. 

"Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy.  
The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,  
And I have many pretty things to show when you are there.” Alois recites with a sly grin directed at the Demon washing him. 

" If only His Highness was as versed in his studies as he is children's poems" Claude retorts. 

" I'm shocked Trancy can memorize anything" Ciel cuts in 

" Just because i don't read hundreds of boring books" the blond huffs slapping the water. Then a wicked grin crosses his face as he splashes Ciel in the face the dark haired boy sputters and returns the gesture. This leads to a splash war which makes Claude's job ten times more difficult, normally he wouldn’t mind but today he’s a bit impatient to proceed. 

So he cuts playtime short with a cutting remark about proper behavior. 

Both of them are dried, dressed and tucked into their beds. Ciel is sent to bed, its just Claude and his prey now. 

“ Claude what you doing” Alois cann’t hide the nervous hitch in his voice as the door is locked behind them. 

Claude doesn’t say a word and walks forward slowly Alois backs up against the head of the bed the back of his bed dressing gown doing little to hide the tremors of his tantalizingly long legs. The demon could break one of them easily and make his highness have to be carried about for the rest of his life. He refrains from this for the same reason he does not indulge his other vices. The soul of Alois Trancy is fueled by its passions and is quite delicate in its instability. Too much stress and the demon could tear it in half causing its occupant to lose both his succulent taste and furthermore the entertainment value for which the demon keeps him. 

Then Claude lunges burying his teeth in Alois’s neck the boy cries out and the demon steps back licking the blood from his lips enjoying the sweet almost honeyed flavor. 

Alois’s legs collapse under him “ Spider venom” its a whisper full of horrified knowing. Just a few years ago the boy had gleefully watched the old man gasp and scream until he stopped kicking. 

Claude pulls a veil out of his pocket “ What kind of Butler would i be to let my master suffer such a ghastly fate” he holds it just out of Alois's reach. 

The boy swipes for it and Claude snatches it back. 

“ Give it to me Claude that’s an order!” the boy screams sweat has already started to appear on his forehead. He claws and bites but Claude is far stronger and wrestles him down into the sheets, restraining him until the venom starts to work. Alois starts shaking violently and whimpering with severe pain. 

The demon simply watches eyes greedily drinking in the snot streaked face and tear tracks. Ears soaking up the begging and pleading every sob and ragged breath as if they were the notes of a beautiful symphony. He’s never enjoyed his highness's lewd sexual displays but now in his raw, frantic panic he is exquisite. 

Then the unlocked door flies open and Ciel and Hannah burst in. The phantomhive brat takes one took at Alois and runs to him the blond instinctively reaches for him burying his head in Ciel’s chest. Claude notes with surprise the dark haired boy lets him. Claude is suddenly struck with the urge to violently tear him away from the blond. 

“ Hannah grab the vile!” Ciel orders furiously. 

Hannah goes after Claude eyes blazing red there is no mistaking her for anything human in that moment. 

“ I was going to give him the antidote once the hallucinations set in” Claude corrected him as he grabbed Hannah by the throat slamming her into the wall.  
Hannah attacks again and Claude grabs Ciel sinking his teeth into his neck as well and throwing him at Hannah. 

“ Luka no Luka!” Alois screams eyes glazed over “ No don’t leave me Luka!” 

“ I believe its time to give his Highness, his medicine” The demon tosses the veil to the demoness and strolls out of the room knowing the demoness will prioritize the safety and comfort of the young lords over pursuing him…

The next morning Claude is faced with an unusually compliant Alois who neither buttons his clothes or takes off his shoes like he sometimes does. His neck is still swollen and there are circles under his eyes which suggest his highness has retreated to the far off corners of his mind. Claude is worried he went too far but by breakfast his highness is as chipper and talkative as usual. Ciel on the other hand storms into the room accompanied by Hannah he looks even worse then his highness  
“ Hannah kill him!”  
“ No” Alois wraps himself around Claude's body tighter then any snake.

“ He terrorized us both last night, that demon can not be trusted!” Ciel argues. 

“ don’t touch him you tart!” Alois punches Hannah to the floor. The demoness leaves silently and heads out of the room shoulders set with resignation.

Alois finally relaxes but does not leave Claude’s lap, the phantomhive brat watches with disbelief as the demon feeds him by hand like he usually does. Then he turns to blond why don't you get the chlothes from the trunk.  
Alois's lights up " You mean dress up!" he exclaims happily. The blond starts barking orders at the triplets to follow him as he happily rushes up the stairs. 

Claude hands Ciel his plate which has sauce stains on it. 

“ You complete!” he throws the plate at Claude's face

“ Not only am I expected to deal with whatever the bloody hell last night was. I’m supposed to put up with utter incompetence?” the phantomhive brat demands. 

“ It is up to you Lord Phantomhive what you will endure” the demon’s replies 

Claude steps in his personal space relishing the sound of his frantic heartbeats for a moment “I’m in no hurry to relay my web for the ensnarement of future prey, to repeat the tedious wait in hopes of catching something like a fly or beetle. Its doubtful, i'll get another butterfly, especially not one so energetic and vicious” Claude pauses " and now i've caught quite the interesting little moth as well" he can hear the boys sharp breaths. 

" As long as the young master behaves himself, i see no reason why i cann't delay my feast" Claude says. 

" We have a contract" Ciel manages to state. 

" I'm not Michaelis" Claude reminds him coldly. " Your developing affection for Alois Trancy. Of course you'd develop an attachment the only human left in your life, i didn't tear to pieces. Well other then your dear cousin Elizabeth" 

Ciel glares at him murderously. 

" I'm surprised his highness didn't ask me to remove her. He isn't very big on sharing, One thing we have in common" Claude admits. 

" How greedy you are, wanting everything" Ciel replies. 

" i'll settle for the Young Master, leaving the household affairs to the Butler" he stated as his true darker intentions swam through his mind. If only the Phantomhive brat knew how gluttonous he was. 

" This isn't a household" the Phantomhive heir's face was filled with bitter realization. 

Claude clears his throat  
"Hearing his wily flattering words, came slowly flitting by.  
With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew  
Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue;  
Thinking only of her crested head — poor foolish thing! At last,  
" he recites mockingly. 

He turns to the sound of applause from Alois who's returned arms laden with costumes, poor foolish thing indeed. Soon the blond is trying to coax a reluctent Ciel to dress up. Claude watches them calmly his stony mask as always hiding his true feelings.  
"What i want is to strip you both on the bone, to feed on your emotions until your sucked dry, and if i don't find a thrill greater then killing my greatest rival. I will do exactly that" 

"Up jumped the cunning spider, and fiercely held her fast.  
He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den,  
Within his little parlor; but she ne’er came out again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In season 2 of black butler cannon Alois says he's going to punish Claude and the demon gets in his personal space and says " I'm going to make one hell feast out of you" which to me translated as " Don't forget who's actually in charge here" Alois looks terrified which made me wonder what Claude has done to keep Alois in line in the past. 
> 
> I've never really liked the explanations i got from the writers interviews the Claude loved Alois this whole time he was just conflicted it did not come across to me even in Spiders Intention. So i tweaked the cannon what he was looking for was there the whole time angle into something more disturbing. Here Claude does realize Alois made his life exciting but that just means he's now viewed as a source of amusement for an old evil creature who wants to keep increasing his excitement. 
> 
> Claude/Ciel i really did not like their dynamic in cannon. It seemed very out of character to me to see Claude acting like a pitiful boot licker for Ciel when it was a one eighty from how he acted even when Alois was the shiny new toy in Spiders Intention. Like i'm supposed to believe mr i cann't be bothered to put flowers in a kids room is going to swoon over, being kicked in the face? Claude went from domineering creepy to sad creepy. I did leave some of Claude's facination with Ciel intact but i mixed it with this kind of jealous annoyance. I wanted Claude to keep his dignity and his "i don't care about being a good Butler but i'm a powerful demon so deal with it" vibe. 
> 
> Ciel is not being used to dealing with a demon who does not care about playing this role. I remember in season 2 where Sebastian points out there's sauce on the plate Claude gave him. Ciel threw his breakfast at Sebastian on the first day, no way he would be ok with Claude's slop job.  
> About Sebastian dying, honestly without plot armor, i think Sebastian would of been finished. In their first fight Claude has Sebastian trapped in his slice webs and nearly decapitated him.  
> Afterwards Claude just conviently stopped fighting smart and did boss battles allowing Sebastian to gain the upper hand. And don't get me started on how Sebastian is apparently stronger then the triplets, Hannah and Claude even when they fight together. 
> 
> The poem i had Alois and later Claude quote is the Spider and the Fly and it was published in 1829. Maybe slightly after Alois & Ciel's time but given the introduction of Boy bands into the black butler universe its clear Yana is playing fast and lose with history. I think Alois is the type of person who wouldn't be to into reading because that involves too much sitting he seems more interested in dancing, playing dress up and going outside in cannon but i can see him liking poems and short kids stories. Also i couldn't resist Alois missing the obvious warning and going straight to, i can troll Claude with this!


	8. Faerie Tale

Faerie tale   
Elizabeth hauled herself panting to a pool of liquid water she caught a glimpse of her mud stained dress and sweaty face. Mother would be furious she thought and felt more then a tinge of dismay Ciel wouldn’t find her very cute like this. However she couldn’t go home for a change of clothes her fiance was in far too much trouble. She just hoped this was the right clearing there was a large ring of mushrooms so it must be the place. Unfortunately she wouldn’t know until dark. So she splashed water on her face and tried to make herself look presentable. Then she waited but the warm summer breeze and her tired limbs let her down lulling her to sleep. 

A few hours later and Lizzy was awoken to the sound of laughter that sounded like the chime of bells. She bolted uptight blinking and staring out behind her bush she shoved her hands over her mouth to hide a gasp. There dancing were the most strange creatures she’d ever women with purple hair and white haired boy who appeared to be dancing with his snakes. Then she heard high pitched childish laughter and saw a cute blond boy wearing of all things a blue maid outfit! Scandalized She watches him flit from one dance partner to the other playfully flirting with each one. 

“ Really Alois what would your beloved say” someone laughed. 

Suddenly she remembered the words of the one eyed gentlemen in a butter uniform. The creature that took your Ciel calls himself Alois Trancy, Lizzy feels her hands shake and her teeth clench in unlady like manner. 

“ Alois Trancy, vilest of fey I challenge you!” The music halts and suddenly every faerie in the clearing turns and looks directly at Lizzy.   
“ Your highness allow me to dispose of this intruder” The purple haired women smiles in a way that makes Lizzy shiver. 

“ Oh come now Hannah, don’t be boring” Alois laughs he dances over to the human getting in her personal space. Lizzy flushes. “ What’s the game Milady” he asked blue eyes full of excitement. 

Lizzy draws her sword in response. 

“ Oh a duel, what fun!” Alois crows, the human feels a lot less confident. 

“ If i win, i want my Ciel back” Lizzy declares. “ And your word none of your people will harm us ever again” 

“ A knight then, very well if you lose, you have to bend down and kiss my arse” Alois smirks.

“ What!!!!” Lizzy squeaks flushing in shock. 

“ And you have to give up your left eye, Hannah needs a new one” The faerie boy adds airly 

The purple haired woman nods motining to the bandages on the left side of her face “ You do have very pretty green eyes” she remarked.

“ So do we have a bargain?” Alois holds out his hand. 

Lizzy hesitates then Ciel’s face flashes into her mind and she takes it. 

Alois ‘s picks up a stick his hands glow and now he holds a rapier. “ Tell me Knight, how do we start?” he asks innocently. 

“ We back up ten paces then count to three” Lizzy declares firmly dispite the fact she hates how un feminine her skills are. Her blade has never failed her. It will taste the blood of the thief who stole her fiance that she vows.   
“ One”   
“ Two”   
“ Three”   
He moves so quickly she barely has time to react Lizzy blocks bearly. She strikes but he blocks her every strike he’s faster then she thought, he also keeps backing up putting distance between her and him and he’s taken lead in the fight ,edging her to where he wants her. 

“ Your a wonderful dance partner milady” Alois taunts her.   
Don’t get mad, angry duelists don’t think. Says a voice that sounds suspiciously like mother. He’s leading her toward a thorn bush he means to trap her, how like a faerie, she can use this Lizzy goes along with it then when their almost at the bush Lizzy dodges his lung leading Alois to fall head first into the bush he struggles but the thrones have his dress caught fast. Lizzy cooly steps forward and raises her sword for a blow only for a sharp cry to piece the air

“ LIZZY NO!” she’d know that voice anywhere. 

“ Ciiiiiiiiel!” she cries running straight at him, her fiance side steps her embrace and rushes to the brambles untangling the faerie 

“ This is your own fault!” Ciel snapped as the faerie cried out in pain from the stray thorns as he tries to untangle him.

“ She was….. trying…. to take…. you” Alois voice trembled and his eyes watered. 

“ You possessive idolt” Ciel scolded. “ Hold still so you don’t get cut” 

Lizzy watches in amazement at how carefully he free’s the faerie boy. 

“ idolt” Ciel repeats but there’s relief in his tone. 

“ Ciel?” Lizzy asks stunned

“ The faeries didn’t take me Elizabeth, i went with them” Ciel explained. 

“ I told you call me Lizzy, Why…….?” she started 

“ Because he’s mine you tart…...now piss off back to London!” Alois snapped wrapping his arms around Ciel from behind. 

Ciel turned back to Lizzy, causing the faerie to pout.

“ I’m tired of pretending to be something i’m not” her fiance said. 

“ What do you mean?” Lizzy asked

“ I’m not Ciel, I took his name to continue the legacy, and find those who did this.” he paused “ Honestly i’m not convinced her majesty didn’t give the order herself” 

It finally hit Lizzy “ You lied” she said quietly “ But Sebastian said we were meant to be” she argued. “ After i rescued you from that wicked creature” she pointed to Alois. 

“ that demon is a lying piece of shit!” Ciel retorted 

“ Ciel!” Lizzy gasped   
Alois laughs   
“ I apologize for my vulgar speech” Ciel flushed. 

“ Considering he tried to eat your soul, you have every right” Alois argued. 

“ Sebastian tried to eat your soul” Lizzy repeated in a daze. 

“ If it wasn’t for Alois stratching out his eye” Ciel said calmly. 

“ I’ve been meaning to pay that bastard back for a while” Alois smirked “ and no one touches my Astre ” he added, cuddling the brunette. 

“ Your really not Ciel, you lied to me, everyone lied to me!” Lizzy feels like she both wants to hit him and cry until the clearing is flooded she runs off in the other direction…

She breaks down crying loudly sobbing by the base of the tree. 

“ How ugly you look” says a bubbly voice as she looks up to see Alois. “ Go away you damned faerie!” she spits

“ I’m human like you, i just live among them” says the blond with a huff. “ And calling them that is rude”

“ Did you run off and leave your fiance too, secrets and lies is that what little boys are made of?” Lizzy spits

“ Your so selfish, have you ever thought what its been like for Astre? Having to pretend to hide his scars? An innocent little princess like you, couldn’t even imagine what he’s been through” Alois accused. 

“ How can i know, when no one will tell me anything?” Lizzy exclaims 

“ He’s trying to protect you, you silly doll” Alois snapped. 

“ He’s not Ciel” Lizzy insists.

“ He’s your family!” Alois insisted “ He’s not your beloved prince, but he loves you. Does that count for nothing?” 

“Ciel’s really dead” Lizzy whispered brokenly

Alois’s expression softened toward her; he wiped her tears with his hand. 

“ The fair folk have been at war with the demons for a while. They used to pay a tithe to Hell in exchange for being left in peace, then that piece of shit Sebastian took over! Him and that creepy general of his with golden eyes. They’ve been doing whatever they please, and now they’ve decided they want to devour Astre” the blond boy snarls.

" He wouldn't be safe with you, not in London" Alois's eyes look haunted, Ciel no, Astre's eyes look back at her. 

Then Lizzy realized she had to make a choice: she could find the demon again and offer her own soul for Astre’s. Together they could force Alois and the fair folk to give up her fiance and she could return home as a pretend Ciel was preferable to a dead one. She could marry a prince and be surrounded by pretty things like in children's nursery rhymes. Hope gentleness and patience mended her fake Ciel’s heart. Images and plans for distractions that allowed her to escape with her prize came to mind. Lizzy turned and saw that Alois was waiting expectantly for some kind of answer .... 

Lizzy kneels before Hannah “ I Queen Annafellows dub thee Knight Elizabeth of the Unseelie Court” the purple haired woman states laying her sword on Elizabeth's shoulder. The faeries and Alois cheer but Astre looks deeply unsettled there's a sadness about him. Would mother approve of her choice? she isn’t sure. Lizzy isn’t sure of much of anything, anymore. 

Once upon a time there was a little princess who would grow up to marry a prince, but the prince was devoured by evil ogres and the princess learned to make sacrifices. So she swore her loyalty to a new prince, the one who fell for a childish pauper with eyes full of chaos. Together the three of them would defeat the demon’s before returning home, or she mused, perhaps not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for this one was the English dub where they had Claude due to bad translation say " They doubt your story you were taken by the fairies" 
> 
> so i couldn't help but think what if Alois was some weird changeling? 
> 
> O Ciel maybe a bit out of character but i think he may of been lying about going with them willingly and Hannah just snatched him for the tithe then Alois decided he liked O Ciel. 
> 
> This was more Lizzy centered but i really like her warts and all. Elizabeth Midford is a very tragic character.   
> I don't even get the impression its about either Phantomhive brother as it is Lizzy being desperate to forfil her role and feel complete as a person. which is why i think that if R Ciel didn't come back Lizzy might of stuck with O Ciel. 
> 
> As for the Alois/lizzy conversation i think Alois is a biased jerk here and Lizzy has a right to be upset about all the lies and i'm not sure O Ciel's reason's weren't somewhat selfish and i'm angry at everyone who was in on the deception including Lizzy's family but mostly both twins who are both guilty of using Lizzy as a tool for their own plans. 
> 
> but part of me does agree Lizzy is unable to even comprehend what O CIel went through and in cannon she does get so wrapped up in the idea of making O Ciel happy that she ignores the fact he's not the same person and that what thinks is fun is not O Ciel's kind of fun. she's flawed but not just selfish, a completely selfish person wouldn't of fought zombies for O Ciel in her underwear.


	9. Shiver

Shiver 

Ciel had always known that he took great delight in others' unease. The droplets of sweat that appeared on the brows of other businessmen once they realized he wasn’t some naive kid. The shrieks of terror of his unfortunate kidnappers as they frantically scrambled backward to avoid his looming demon butler. The sight caused shivers of delight to run through Ciel. Sometimes it wasn’t even the act itself but the knowledge the uptight tailor would quail and whimper if Ciel ordered Sebastian to flash a bit of his true face as the two of them strolled out of the shop.  
Unfortunately, Ciel had to be careful, reputation and common sense dictated this urge be kept in check. A rare indulgence reserved for the criminals of London after all respectable boys didn’t seek to scare other members of high society. Ciel Phantomhive was an example of centuries of good breeding and classical education and he would never present anything less than his best face, unlike some people. Ciel mused glowering at the blond earl who had taken off his boots and was splashing about in a huge mud puddle in his silk trousers and his maid Hannah who was being pelted with mud balls. 

Though Ciel had his suspicions that Alois wasn’t actually who he claimed to be. He’d collected enough evidence to prompt the queen to let him investigate with a strongly worded letter but her majesty’s reply had been to leave it alone.  
Ciel is cut from his thoughts by the feeling of a bit of mud hitting his cheek.  
He glares at Alois who smirks 

“ Look at you wallowing about like a pig have you no dignity” Ciel lectures. 

“ As if the entire high society shouldn’t be down here in the mud” Alois laughed. 

Ciel felt a bit unnerved there were times when he got the impression that the earl was smarter then he let on. 

“ Besides, it's fun!” the blond cheered, jumping up with enough force to send mud flying onto Hannah his maids dress she didn’t so much as blink. Though Ciel picked up an air of contentment from her, she was odd even for a demon. 

“ You promised me information” Ciel reminds him “ As the queen’s Spider it’s your job to….” 

Alois cuts him off “ Yes yes, yes black market, boring shit” the blond fakes a yawn “ First we catch up, you’ve been dodging my tea invitations” 

“ Your last invitation nearly resulted in my kidnapping and the murder of every party guest” Ciel reminds him. 

Alois frowns “ I’m sorry Ciel, I’m still cross with Claude” he adds. “ Sebastian didn’t kill my brother so you have nothing to fear from me” 

Ciel can’t figure out if he’s being secure or it’s just more manipulation on his part. Though the absence of the demon Alois doted on previously does suggest its not entirely a lie.  
“ If you want to prove your sincerity Earl Trancy, I require important information,” Ciel says. 

Alois Trancy pauses a moment as if to think about it “ I’d be glad to tell if you bend down and kiss my arse” this is followed by a flirty wink.  
The blond laughs in his face, Ciel can barely see straight that arrogant, childish! No he mustn't snap no matter how much Trancy irks him. However, a slight bit of revenge might be nice and it has been a while since he indulged in his darker vices. While Trancy was closer to home so to speak he wasn’t particularly respected among the other nobility. 

“ Fine, I’ll spend the day with you, but I require something more sophisticated then this sordid display” Ciel’s tone is clipped. It has to be something that will tempt the young Earl. “ A play perhaps” 

The blond’s eyes light up “ The theater with brightly colored costumes and dancing!” he throws up his hands in the air. 

The trap is baited “ Sebastian go reserve us two tickets to an appropriate performance one that will thrill the senses” Ciel says meaningfully. 

“ Yes my lord,” the demon butter says catching on. 

“ Shall I go as well, your Highness?” Hannah Annafellows dares to speak up 

“ So eager for the excuse to leave me, aren’t you tart!” Alois spits! 

“ No, I merely…” Hannah is grabbed by the hair 

“ You’ll stay by my side all day” There's an edge of desperation mixed with the menace its rather pathetic Ciel sneers inwardly.  
“ Yes, your Highness” the demoness nods.  
Alois is all smiles again “ Good, now clean me up, I want to look my best”...

Ciel watches the stage as the shadowy figure opens the door he hears the hitch in Alois’s breath and looks over at his face his blue orbs are slowly dilating his hands are trembling as the older boy fixates on the sight. Ciel feels delighted chills start to run down his spine he feels like he’s slowly turning the pages of a particularly exciting mystery novel just as there about to reveal the killer. Ciel looks over at Sebastian who’s also watching his red eyes gleam and his tongue coats his lips, disgusting demon. Then there are a sharp gasp and Alois slams his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. Ciel feels disappointment slice through him; he wanted to hear that lovely scream. Sourly, Ciel turns back toward the stage.  
... 

“ Something on your mind My lord?” Sebastian says knowingly. 

“ Nothing,” Ciel says quietly but truthfully, the frightened face of Alois Trancy plays across his mind. It’s frustrating to him. It was as if he’d been promised a cake and only got a single finger of chocolate frosting. He doesn’t want restrained fear, choked gasps, and strained expressions. Ciel wants raw terror and he’s going to get it from the little brat. 

“ Sebastian invite Lord Trancy over for a picnic” Ciel’s lip curls into an unpleasant smile…

“ Claude Claude chase me!” the gold eyed demon appears to be back in Alois’s good graces as he tugs at him. The demon silently refuses and the blond huffs then lights up when he spots Ciel. “Let’s go exploring!” the blond grabs his hand and pulls him in the other direction. Ciel lets him take the lead then he spots a field of blue flowers  
“ Bluebells!” the blond takes some and starts putting them in his hair. 

“ You look like a girl” Ciel scoffs. 

“ Yes let's both be handmaidens of the fairy queen! Who’s been snatched by the wicked cat, we’re here to rescue her” said Alois. 

“ Or we could go over to that lake and dip our feet” Ciel suggests. 

“ For a bit then afterward we save fairyland” Alois insists. Has the brunette mentioned how much he hates this empty-headed childish idiot? He merely nods at his prey, Alois happily kicks off his shoes and wades into the water he’s wearing shorts today, Ciel can’t quite take his eyes off those long legs. 

Alois smiles“ Do you like them?” he lowers his voice “ Their good for wrapping around things” he tempts. 

Ciel ignores him and takes off his shoes hiking up the ends of his pants as he plants himself down beside Alois. 

“ Where’s Sebastian today?” The blond inquires frowning 

“ He’s just getting another picnic blanket,” Ciel says. “ So tell me more about this quest you came up with” 

Alois eagerly launches into telling him all about it and as he does he takes his eyes off the water Ciel smiles as he watches something glide toward them silently closer and closer and a huge inky black shark with three red eyes hurls its self out of the water and straight at Alois who punches the shark’s nose grabs Ciel and runs as far away from the lake as possible.  
“ Claud….there ….was ...a…..dem demin demonic...shar” the blond stammers to the golden-eyed demon who tries to calm him down. Ciel is quite displeased the results were satisfactory but he still didn’t get his scream…

“I want more” Ciel announces in a whisper as Claude continues to soothe Alois. 

“ The Trancy household is getting suspicious,” a soaking wet Sebastian reminds him. 

“ I don’t care if I have to deal with that odious blond, he’s giving me what I want” the brunette insisted.  
“ Yes my lord” Sebastian smiles darkly…

“It’s nice of you to let me stay the night Ciel” Alois says happily. 

“ I couldn’t let you spend the Night alone after your little scare” Ciel responds. 

Sebastian enters the room “ Here’s your hot tea my lord will you require anything else?” 

” the butler asked knowingly. 

“ Where’s Claude?” Alois asked with a frown 

“ He’s a bit tied up at the moment,” Sebastian said smoothly. 

“ But I wanted a story before bed” Alois pouted. 

This was too good the blond was particularly putting himself at their mercy. 

“ If I may Lord Trancy, I have a tale you might like” Sebastian offers. 

“ Alright then tell away demon” Alois straightens up 

“ Long ago in the village of Kentuckett a homeless man was mocked and abused until…..” 

“ No no no no! You're terrible at this” Alois huffed. “ I want a story, not a newspaper clipping” 

“ Then perhaps the young lord would like to tell the story?” Sebastian says with slight annoyance.  
“ Sebastian, what are you doing?” Ciel mouthed furiously 

“ Long ago in this very London city, there was a beggar man whom everyone called Piss Pot. Because to them, he was lower than one. Every day he’d stand on the corner, the icy English wind whipping at his legs. As his teeth chattered and his hands shook so hard he could barely keep a grip on the tattered old hat he used to collect his coin. It was the only possession he ever owned. On the opposite side of town there lived a rich boy he was beautiful but cold and he walked like he had a stick shoved straight up his arse”  
Alois said with a smirk. 

Ciel scowled knowing the blond was making fun of him Sebastian looks like he’s trying to hold in his laughter. 

“ One day the boy came upon Piss Pot begging near the corner of his favorite shop and became so engaged that he ordered his Butler to give him three kicks to teach him a lesson. Poor Piss Pot was beaten black and blue.” Alois paused

“ Let that teach you a lesson for being where respectable people can see you” the rich boy sneered, but as he walked away his coins slipped out. Now if I were there I would have snatched up the coins pulled down my pants and flashed them me arse for good measure. Then bought myself a meal for the night.”  
Ciel chuckled he could picture Alois doing exactly that. 

“ But Piss Pot was a different sort so he pulled his limp body after the carriage yelling “ Hey Hey you forgot the coins! You forgot you’re…. spelch!” Alois makes a sicking sound then pauses. 

“ Two prostitutes and street urchins found what was left of him the next day. At least three carriages went right over him without stopping” the blonds tone turned somber and disgusted. The story was taking on a bit of a personal feel Ciel noted.  
“ Time went on and the rich boy grew older then one Halloween night he was sitting in his manor. When there was a knock at the door a cloaked figure stood in the doorway extending a tattered hat. 

“ Alms to the poor?” the figure asked the ritch boy scoffed and said “ I don’t do philanthropy” then slammed the door in the beggars face.” Alois paused “ the next day the rich boy was found in his home dead as a doornail, well good night Ciel” he chirps. 

He turns to Sebastian “ Could you leave a candle burning?” Alois asks…

“ What was that Sebastian you were supposed to tell a scary story to get Alois in the mindset of being easily rattled” Ciel spits. 

“ Forgive me my Lord but you must admit that vulgar brat can spin a tale,” the demon says. 

“ We could try and scare him with his own beggar man” Ciel suggests. “ Prepare Alois’s scare” 

“ Yes my Lord” Sebastian bows. 

Its five minutes later and Sebastian has only not returned but there’s a knock at the door. 

“ Sebastian answer it!” 

There’s not only any response but the knocking gets more insistent unable to stand it Ciel goes to the door and opens it before him stands a cloaked man his tattered hat extended. 

“ I must say I’m almost impressed you captured him to the last detail,” Ciel says grudgingly. 

“ Alms to the poor” rasps the figure. 

“ Alright you can stop now, knock again and I’ll fetch Alois” Ciel closes the door. 

“ alms to the poor!” the voice rasps Ciel nearly jumps out of his skin spinning around to see the figure behind him.

“ Sebastian stop playing around that’s an order!”  
“ I’m nearly done my lord,” said Sebastian speeding into the room. 

Ciel looks from Sebastian to the figure “ Alms to the poor!” it rasps  
“ Oh My Lord it looks like we have a ghost in the manor,” said Sebastian 

“ Sebastian get rid of it!” Ciel orders  
“ Is that wise my lord simply giving alms may…..” 

“ I told you a thousand times Sebastian I will never give to charity” Ciel spat.  
“ Very well my lord the master of the house kindly asks you to leave,” Sebastian says his eyes glowing red. Soon the two supernatural beings are locked in a full battle.  
Ciel hears a yawn only to see Alois in his nightclothes rubbing his eyes “ What’s going on is Claude back?” Brushing side the treacherous thought that the other boy looks cute Ciel motions to the scene. 

“ Holy shit its Piss Pot! That woman wasn’t lying, telling his story does summon him!” said the blond excitedly 

“ You meant to call a ghost upon my house!” Ciel yelled 

“ I didn’t think it would work, I thought it was just a fun story!” Alois protested “ You could just give him some of your silver? It’s not you don’t have tons” 

“ I don’t do charity!” Ciel yells 

“ Fine you prideful bastard, I’ve got some pocket money upstairs,” Alois says still half asleep. 

“ No, I will not allow us to be bullied by some guttersnipe,” Ciel insists. 

“ And I really don’t want my arms ripped off over half a pound!” Alois yells back 

“ Don’t worry my I’ve almost got…..” Then the cloaked figure opens its gaping mouth and swallows Sebastian whole. 

“ What it shouldn’t be able to do that!” Ciel protests 

“ According to the stories he gets more powerful in the presence of greed,” Alois says nervously. 

“ ALMS TO THE POOR!” the ghost shrieks suddenly growing larger and larger. Ciel finally gets to hear his lovely scream but he’s too busy with his own fear to appreciate it. Alois grabs Ciel’s hand and starts running the two of them darting around the corner. 

As the ghost is hit with a sniper shot from Meyrin, and Bardroy lines up his gun. Then the figure turns into a black mass and hurls its self at the servants knocking them to the ground.  
They get up stiffly “ Alms to the poor, alms to the poor” they chant in unison grabbing their weapons.

“ The gardens!” Alois yells the two boys go out the back door. The night is silent and still 

“ We’re ok we’re ok ahhhhh!” Finny’s hand reaches through the bushes and grabs Alois’s leg. “ Alms to the poor, alms to the poor,” he says before yanking the other boy into the bushes.  
“ Alms to the poor, alms to the poor” Ciel hears as the rest of his servants who are now creepy ghost puppets catch up cornering him. “ alright alright I’ll pay your alms please, I’ll pay” Ciel begs 

“ Too late, too late, too late!” everyone chants in unison Ciel lets out a dry sob and closes his eyes only to hear a peal of familiar bubbly laughter. 

“ Oh that was better then I’d hoped for!” Alois Trancy laughed brushing the leaves and twigs from his hair. 

“ Oh I quite agree,” said Sebastian grinning 

“ It was just a trick and you were all in on it!” Ciel said looking at the smiling faces of Finny, Meyrin, and Bardroy. 

“ Mr. Sebastian said you were craving some excitement and it is October!” Finny said happily. 

“ Oh, I left a pie in the oven!” Bardroy yelled running off Meyrin and Finny race after him. 

“ who was that man then?” Ciel demanded 

The transparent cloaked figure showed up behind him. “ Sorry, I hope I didn’t scare you too bad,” said the figure. 

“ Ciel this is Mr. Wilkins” Alois introduces him. The ghost pulls down his hood to reveal a crushed gore covered face.

“ I’m guessing half the story was true” Ciel said tightly. 

“ I should have paid more attention but I would have felt bad if that kid hadn’t gotten his coins” Mr. Wilkins sighed.  
“ The dead boy?” Ciel asked 

“ I just meant to give a little scare, but he’d already died of tuberculosis,” Mr Wilkins said with what Ciel guessed was a guilty expression. 

“ Wilky agreed to help me, pay you back. You think I wouldn’t figure out you were trying to scare me?” Alois said smugly. 

“ Well the sun’s nearly up so I’ve got to go, but thanks for the fun time Ally. See you next death date” said the ghost happily before he vanished. 

“You’re afraid of the dark and murder plays but your friends with a ghost?” Ciel inquired incredulously 

“ You shiver well Ciel, I liked the sweat drop on your left cheek. The hitch in your breath. The way those pale cheeks turned ever more so ghostly.” Alois pauses and shivers delightedly “It’s exhilarating watching you shake,” he says cupping the other boys’ cheek. 

Ciel should be furious he should be foaming at the mouth but those words they hit something in him. 

“ You like fear too?” Ciel asked 

Then Alois Trancy blushes and smiles at him softly “ I’ll do it for you, Ciel, you can watch them blubber and quail as much as you like. I don’t care about being proper, so I’ll scare whoever you want” then Alois kisses him and by all accounts, it should feel wrong but Ciel has never felt more right. 

“ Your terror, those beautiful screams will they also be for me?” Ciel asks coyly

“ Oh Ciel you’re going to have to earn those” Alois taunts him dancing away back into the manor.  
If you asked him he’d deny it but Ciel can’t help but let out a fond chuckle. 

Just as very ice-covered Claude bursts out into the garden “ If you see that dam Crow demon tell him there will be a reckoning for this!” the golden-eyed demon says sounding a tad bit pissed off. Then he turns and calmly walks in Alois’s direction. 

“ Am I to assume Lord Trancy will be spending more time with you?” Sebastian asked with amusement  
“ As my Butler your not supposed to assume anything of my private affairs, but yes Lord Trancy may show up more often” Ciel admits. " Seems, I found a use for him after all" 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! and what better way to celebrate than with some Cielois shorts! 
> 
> In cannon Ciel really seems to enjoy other people's fear to a sadistic degree. I see Ciel as a sadist but I don't think it goes into the sexual territory for him. I also get the impression Ciel likes to enjoy without doing the terrorizing himself. And we all know Alois is a little sadistic brat. 
> 
> This was supposed to be darker but I just don't like quailing damsel Alois so yes this happened instead.


	10. Warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supervillain duo Alois and Ciel would be perfectly happily committing crimes and occasionally exacting retribution for innocents. There's just one problem in the form of Claude, Alois's boyfriend.

“ Please please please Cieeeeeel!” Alois Trancy aka Swallowtail begged as he did a flip and wrapped his long legs around another one of the men's neck before slamming him into the ground with a smirk. 

“ You want me to do a crime with your creep of a boyfriend?” Ciel sighed slicing the neck of the women creeping up behind him. 

“ Not just Claude” Alois stuck his tongue out before slamming his purple boot into the face of another woman. “ The Crimson Reaper will be there” 

“ The last thing I want to do is listen to him, go on about the Black Butler,” Ciel grumbled. 

Then five members of the trafficking operation rushed them at once. Smiling evilly Alois and Ciel exchanged brief looks “ The morons haven't figured it out,” said the brunette. 

Alois grinning flipped into the air at the same time sailing past Ciel and twirling straight through his opponent's sword out it took the fascinated brunette to realize he was dancing his foot went left then right as his sword sliced through flesh. Then he did a final three-step twirl right into Ciel’s arms “ Olay!” Alois exclaimed laughing childishly as Ciel’s eyes glowed and his dog army tore the throats of the last two survivors. He felt his cheeks flame as Alois easily dislodged himself from the shorter boy's arms.

“ Piece of shit” The blond sneered, kicking at one of their dying opponents. “ I don’t see why the Mighty Midfords complain we’re doing their jobs” 

“ Murder is against the law” Ciel reminded him. 

“ The law can kiss my ass protecting scum like this” Alois retorted. 

“ We need to leave soon,” Ciel said. 

“ Shouldn’t we free the children?” The blond asked with concern. 

“ The cops will handle it” Ciel reassured him. 

“ I suppose you're right,” he said reluctantly with a look that bordered on understanding, the brunette quietly breathed a sigh of relief handling scum was one thing seeing the kids well there were too many memories associated with that…

“ I told you Alois I’m not sure” The brunette took another lick of his chocolate ice cream cone. 

“ don’t tell me the famous Watchdog is scared?” Alois taunted 

“ I just don’t trust that greedy Spider” Ciel admitted. 

“ When has Claude ever let us down?” the blond demanded 

“ How many times have we been hauled to jail while he gets away?” Ciel reminded him 

“ Think a meta would be quicker than a mere human,” said a monotone voice. 

“ Claude!” Aois threw himself into the man's arms ignoring the face he was covered in the fluids of his latest victim.

Ciel shuttered and he couldn’t help feeling ill as he watched Alois kiss, Claude. It was somewhat of his own fault as he’d introduced Swallowtail to the others, but how was he supposed to know the Spider would take an interest? Alois was eccentric to the point where most other supervillains were wary around him. 

“ Did Alois tell you about my little proposal?” Claude questioned his hand wrapped possessively around the nineteen-year-old blonde’s waist. 

“ So it was yours” Ciel hide his disappointment he had suspected as much. “ I’m not interested” he added curtly. 

“ I tried Claude but you know Ciel” Alois said with a nervous laugh. 

“ Yes taking out enough of the underworld to be considered a higher risk than the Mighty Midfords” Claude mocked. 

“ Are you insinuating something Faustus?” Ciel demanded coolly.

“ Not at all Watchdog, I’ll be taking Alois home now,” Claude said. 

“ Alois is an adult and can decide if he wants to leave” Ciel retorted. 

“ I want to go with Claude, of course!” the blond exclaimed nuzzling the Spider. 

“ You heard him ” Alois gave Ciel a hug goodbye 

“ Don’t go with him Alois” Ciel whispered. 

The blond didn’t respond but turned and walked back to Claude who grabbed his arm and dragged him away…

“ I don’t get it what does he see in that creep?” Ciel asked his friend Soma aka the Prince of Peace. The only superhero insane enough to be friends with the dreaded Watchdog. Mostly he was a nuisance that Ciel couldn’t get rid of but he had his uses. 

“ Maybe he sees the good in Claude like I can see the good in you,” Soma said sincerely. 

“ Alois threw a guy out the window once and waved at him as he plummeted to his death” Ciel pointed out grinning at the memory. 

“ There’s a bit of Hero in him” Soma insisted “ I’ve seen it” the boy’s brown hand instinctively goes to the scar on his neck where an electric collar once lay.  
A fail-safe against his ability to manipulate the stress levels in other humans. Soma could override all-natural human instincts of fight and flight until any humans around him ended up in a relaxed drug-like stupor. 

“ That’s why you love him!” he beamed

“ I am not in love with Alois” Ciel argued 

“ Oh, my cute little brother Ciiiiiel he found the one I’m so happy!” Soma yelled squeezing him tightly. 

“ Get off you lunatic!” the other boy yelled. 

“ You’ve stayed the night at Alois’s house” Soma reminds him. 

“ So we’ve taken comfort in each other on occasion,” Ciel said. 

Of course, that had stopped once Claude came into the picture before that Alois had kissed, flirted, and hooked up with whoever he wanted. Showing equal devotion to all. Alois loved Love and thought a single commitment to one person was silly. He loved so many people and wanted to give a piece of himself to all of them. The brunette knew Alois had been more than appropriately close with a few of the heroes and other villains. Ciel knew Alois since they were children. Like a butterfly hopping from flower to flower it was just in his nature. 

Ciel didn’t really understand human relationships with their rituals and stigmas anyway. It was just easier for him to accept the fact he liked Alois. If being with him meant sharing him with the world it wasn’t the worst thing he’d done.

Ciel scoffed and was ready to remind the moron for the fifty-some time he was a villain when the phone rang. 

He picked it up “ Hello” there was the sound of very ugly crying on the other end. Ciel’s blood turned to ice he knew that sound. “ Hold on Alois, are you at Claude's?” he asked, struggling to stay calm. 

“Gr…...e….ll’s” said Alois he was sobbing so hard he could barely speak. 

Ciel hung up “ Quick call your limo driver it's an emergency!” he snapped 

A few hours later and Ciel burst through the doors to the Crimson Reapers house.

“ You could knock its rude to enter a lady’s……” Ciel cuts the red-haired woman off.

“ Where is Alois?” he demands the two dogs he’s led inside growl behind him.

The Crimson Reaper points in the direction of her bedroom. Ciel rushes into the room 

Alois was in bad shape the blond was covered in bruises and his hand was broken. “It's my fault…..we had a fight…..I messed up Ciel…...I messed up bad” The blond started sobbing.  
“ Its ok Alois” Ciel soothes him.

“ Do you remember when we first met?” the blond asked him 

“ You asked me why I was in such a shitty ass cage” Ciel remembered chuckling. 

“ It took me five hours to get that thing open!” Alois grumbled “ But I’m glad I did,” the blond said looking at Ciel softly. “ I’ll keep you safe Ciel” he mumbled yawning. “ From the woooorld" 

Ciel stayed with him until he drifted off to sleep the blond's good hand still clutched in his. 

“ Dam Claude” Ciel states five minutes later angrily pacing. 

“ I like it rough myself but seeing our Swallowtail so inelegantly mangled every week” Grell flashes her razor-sharp teeth. 

“And next time he might not survive the unspoken sentiment hung in the air like a bad odor. Then the phone rang 

“ This is the Spider. I was hoping the Watchdog would reconsider his stance on my offer” Ciel’s eyes flashed and every dog in the neighborhood howled in response.  
“ You bastard, that’s why you hurt Alois.” the brunette said darkly

“ He was being quite irritating” Claude responded 

“ i’ll join you but if anything happens to Alois. I the Watchdog vow you will not live to see tomorrow” Ciel’s eyes flashed. 

“ Very well we’re meeting at 6:00” Claude said smugly... 

Ciel walks into the room “ You're still coming?” he demanded seeing Alois’s hand swathed in bandages. 

“ And sit on the sidelines while my favorite men have all the fun?” the Nineteen-year-old laughed. 

“ Ah if it isn’t master brat,” said the Black Butler with a smirk. 

Ciel scowled at the sight of his former Minion “ Where is the Crimson reaper?” he asked 

“ Grell decided to cancel at the last minute” Claude sounded deeply displeased. 

“ We’ll have to proceed without him now what’s the plan?” Ciel asked

“ We nab the littlest Manford and exchange her for Hero corps power supplier,” said the Spider with an unpleasant smile.  
That even had Alois shuttering violently. 

“ We might as well walk in with our hands up” Ciel scoffed. 

“ Is the tiny Meta frightened?” Claude taunted. 

“ I fear nothing, especially not a bunch of brightly caped weirdo’s” The Watchdog declared bristling at being called tiny. 

“ Ciel has been sucked straight down Hell’s maw, nothing scares him,” Alois said in a rare moment of seriousness. 

“ Most Meta were in a lab brat, you're not special,” Claude said dismissively. 

Ciel thought of the scars that ran up and down his spinal area and had to clamp down his anger. He felt Alois’s hands rubbing his shoulders and muttering nonsense but the familiar patterns of his bubbly voice soothed him. 

“ Very well then our great Watchdog is in” Claude challenges. 

“ Of course I presume you have a plan,” Ciel said. 

Claude wraps his hands around Alois’s wrist “Otherwise I wouldn’t be the Spider”...

Five minutes later and Ciel and Alois stand back as Sebastian manages to dismantle the lock in your typical department store.  
The security team is on them in seconds. Alois’s technological butterfly wings fan out to reveal sharp weapons hanging from them. 

“ Thank's you, after this, I’m bound to move up,” said one cockily. 

right before Alois rushed forward, dodging the guard's electronic baton he slices his throat with a butterfly knife. “ Oh, what a pity” Alois teases “ Does anyone else want to play?”  
The other guards fire up their own batons Ciel is caught up in his own fight he smashes his elbow into one of his assailant's nose. 

“ And one two three, one two three, and down you go!” Alois trips his current opponent who lands right on top of Claude who was brushing off his cuff links.  
All the color drains from the blond's face as he backs up slowly. 

“ Could you not be a stupid brat for five seconds!” Claude says his voice soft but deadly grabbing him by the collar. 

“ Spider” Ciel warns coldly. 

Claude lets go of the blond.

“ I’m sorry” Alois deflates.

Ciel dips his finger on the pile of blood on the floor and draws a smiley face on the window. Then he taps on the glass to get the blond's attention. Alois laughs upon seeing it perking up considerably. Ciel doesn’t smile but he feels a little lighter at the sight. 

“ Stop in the name of justice and all things cute!” yells a high-pitched voice as the Ballerina Knight youngest member of the Mighty Manford's comes into view. 

“ Ah young miss Manford how kind of you to join us this evening” the Black Butler gloated. 

The pigtailed girl draws two blades and comes at Claude throwing herself through the air and dodging his nearly invisible sticky threads. 

“ Impressive” Then the Spider Meta shoots out a web that snags the girl's foot and yanks her out of the air she sails directly into his webs. Until the girl takes her swords and slices them to ribbons freeing herself. Then she slices at the Spider’s arm 

“ Claude!” Alois yells Ciel has to hold him back as the fight continues. The Ballerina Knight knight kicks at the Spider. The Watchdog yelps in pain as his best friend bites his hand and rushes to Claude’s aid punching the girl in the face. 

“ Claude your bleeding!” Alois’s voice was tight with concern completely ignoring the Ballerina Knight. 

Then there’s a whole bunch of yelling as the rest of the Manford's swoop onto the scene. 

“ Claude, what are we going to do?” Ciel see’s the gleam in his golden eye and he’s on the move. “ Quick give me your butterfly knife!” Alois does and Claude drives it deep into the boy's skin tossing him to the floor “ You can save him or pursue me!” then he runs out of the store the Black Buttler hot on his heels. 

Ciel tries to run to Alois side but the Ballerina Knight pins him “ Let me go let me go Alois!” his brain is foggy with terror, pure desperation driving him he wants to kick and claw tears, blur his eyes. 

“ He’s losing blood fast!” Manford Red yells 

Everything fades away Ciel feels a black hole where his stomach used to be…

When he comes back to himself the Watchdog is sitting in a cell at the Manford Prison for Metahumans. Then all rage he’s been suppressing comes flooding out he screams and beats the bars until his knuckles ache. 

“ Hey shut up in there!” someone yells. 

Ciel screams louder in a more animalistic way until his throat burns“ Why the Hell are you making all that ruckus?” The warden snaps  
“ Alois is he ok?” Ciel says in a starchy voice. 

The anger on that face melts to something that resembles awkwardness or even sympathy. 

“ He’s in surgery it's not looking good”

“ Claude!” Ciel spat noticing the Spider being lead by the officer toward the cell. 

“ Prince of Peace caught the piece of shit this morning!” The officer gloated. 

Soma had come through for them both, Ciel feels unwanted gratitude slide through him. 

“ Oh, officer Jenkins still sore about little Peter and Wendy? They were quite tasty and the desperate in the boy's eyes as he begged me to spare his sister, as I sliced into her supple flesh” Claude paused, licking his lips exquisite. 

“ You sick bastard I hope you get the electric chair!” the officer spat shoving Claude into Ciel’s cell with his extendable rubber arms. “ Lights out in two!” then he slams the door.  
“ We need to think of an escape plan,” Claude said “ They know better than to keep dogs on this floor. However, you escaped unscathed from one of the most secret facilities so you most have some skills” 

“ You’ve got some nerve you lowly bug” Ciel spat. 

“ The sooner we get out the sooner you can see if Dear Alois is ok” Claude tempted. 

“ As if you care” Ciel said angrily.

“ I certainly hope Alois survives it would be bothersome to train someone new,” the Spider said. “ I’d let you taste him, you know. He’s so sweet it's a struggle not to bite into him, especially when he struggles.” 

It was then Ciel snapped after all he did promise. However, instead of raging, Ciel settled into a state of utter calm.

“ I didn’t escape from the labs Alois broke me out,” Ciel said. “ Along with fifty other kids, he lead us to freedom” 

“ And?” Claude asked 

“ Cages and cold intrusive touches were the norm for me” the boy said. 

“ As I said before many Meta ended up in labs” Claude says condescendingly

“ I didn’t end up there Spider, I was born there” Ciel smiles wickedly. 

Claude squints at him and Ciel knows he’s wondering if Ciel’s eyes really are getting brighter or if it's a trick. 

Ciel can smell Claude’s sweat as he realizes Ciel’s eyes are glowing. 

“ Have you ever wondered why I can control dogs Spider?” Ciel asked him 

“ Your a meta” Claude’s voice is nervous 

“ Am I?” Ciel drops the facade letting his sharp teeth grow out and shaggy hair grows on his body and two long slobbery tongues leap from his mouth.

Claude struggles to rip his power repressing bracelet off but it holds fast. He runs to the bars rattling them “ Help help!” 

“ You really think the police are going to help a cannibalistic serial killer ?” Ciel laughs 

“ Why is your bracelet not suppressing you!” Claude demands. 

“ Its not wired to suppress a full DNA transformation,” Ciel said 

“ Alois, Alois Ciel he wouldn’t want you to harm me. In fact, he can’t live without me” Claude said his tone growing smug. 

“ He may not live at all! I warned you! ” Then Ciel pounces …

The next day the Warden comes back to find the walls completely busted through a pile of ravaged flesh with a pair of glasses beside it. A sleepy Ciel stirs rubbing his eyes “ What happened?” he asked, adding a touch of annoyance to his voice. 

“ Yeah code red there’s been a break-in…..it looks like some kind of animal or something. It may still be running around the prison” 

Ciel smiles inwardly knowing they're going to cover it up like the million other things that happen at this place. Word of his arrest hasn’t gotten out yet and now it never will.  
Five minutes later during evacuation Ciel escapes and after learning from a Newspaper that the famous Swallowtail is alive. He heads downtown after picking up a little something. He heads to the hospital…

“ Alois?” Ciel asked 

“ Ciel are you really here?” Alois asked him happily 

“ What do you think?” he scoffs 

“ They had me on some fairly heavy drugs” the blond quips. 

Ciel produces the flowers he brought. 

“ Bluebells!” Alois squeals. “ Still doesn’t prove anything,” the blond adds.

Ciel rolls his eyes and kisses the other boy “ Is that proof enough?” he asked 

“You're definitely Ciel, I can taste the bitter” Alois smirks.

“ Claude didn’t show up” Ciel said. 

“ No, I think he left the Country” the blond said in a small voice. “ Doesn’t matter we’re through” Alois said firmly. 

“ Glad you finally came to your senses now let's get you out of here,” Ciel said. 

“ Good It's so dull around here and there’s this nurse such a stuck-up tart!” Alois complained a few minutes later and 

Ciel runs out the front doors across the parking lot pushing a hospital cart Alois rides it whooping and yelling in the background police sirens scream loudly…

“ What are you wearing?” Ciel gaps at the scantily clad blond. 

“ I need to reward my dastardly hero don’t I?” Alois bats his eyes. “ Now Simon says take off your clothes” he orders 

Ciel lets his fangs grow out and his thick hair covers his body claws emerge where there were once fingers. 

“ That’s better,” Alois said grinning. 

“ I hate hiding!” Ciel grumbled. 

“ I know, but we can’t have anyone finding out about experiment Zero.” Alois reminds him. “ Its best you stay a cute little Meta with an odd ability, now gimmie a kiss Watchdog!” 

Ciel obliges “ Thank you Alois, for always protecting me” 

Then there's no need for talking 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just write? It was meant to be based on Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy but it spun out of control. So like it or hate it? Honestly, I don't even know how I feel about this one. 
> 
> Thank for the continued interest in this collection I'd especially like to give a shout out to My_poorNana SundayMusicals and  
> Loto_yu Thank you guys for the lovely comments. Thank the rest of you for the Kudos and for tuning in. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I should write a Ciel as a vengeful Cinderella with Alois in the stepsister role, yes a little incesty I know but the dynamic is meant to be twisted.
> 
> Or I could do a Ciel is sold to Lord Trancy by the cult and becomes Jim/Alois's rival for favorite. 
> 
> So you guys decide vote in the comments down below and whichever one gets the most interest will be the one I do, Thank you guys once again.


	11. Cinderella's retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A black butler retelling of Cinderella with Ciel as the Cinder boy and Alois Trancy as the wicked stepbrother.

Ciel looks at his kneeling stepfather and feels a stab of vindictive satisfaction. Claude’s face tightens and his head doesn’t lower. He’s secretly seething that Ciel Phantomhive who he tried to make lower wears the crown. Now Ciel is about to twist the knife further. 

“ I found matches for both Alaster and Alois” the fifteen-year-old states. 

Claude’s face is touched with relife but also suspicion “ How?” 

“ When your royalty everyone wants to marry your brothers even if one of them is a lecherous drunk with a taste for other men’s wives and the other a mad man with the mind of a child” Ciel states casually. 

“ You love this lording it over me that my comforts and my son’s high status are due to you,” Claude says flatly. 

“ You doubt my good intentions because your heart is so full of wickedness,” Ciel says sadly. 

“ I doubt the goodness of a boy who helped me kill his own father. So I might comfort his grieving mother because I gave him a few scrapes of attention” his stepfather corrects.  
“ I was young, your hard labor disciplined me” Ciel argues. 

“ You were spoiled, always have been” Claude looks at him with contempt. 

Ciel glances at the white gloves covering his former Butler’s hands to hide the rough calluses on them.

“It's pointless for us to continue our feud, I will need your guidance after all” Ciel proposes.

“ Who have you considered for my boys?” Faustus asked 

“ Dutchess Red for Alistair” Ciel offers “ And Lord Michaels for Alois” 

Claude pauses a moment “ Michaels!” he hissed sourly. 

“ Is that not acceptable?” Ciel questioned

“ Those are both grand matches,” he says grudgingly. “ Yet I loathe that man with every fiber of my being” he adds. " And his last four spouses have disappeared after the wedding" 

“ You said you’d do anything to raise your son’s high” Ciel reminds him. 

“ I did but I have no wish to share an association with that man,” Claude says coldly. 

“ Have I mentioned his estate is twice the size of ours?” the boy says. 

“ Twice the size you say?” his stepfather sighs. 

Ciel keeps his face blank“ Shall we set dates for an arranged meeting?” he asks…

Ciel smirks when he’s alone in the safety of his chambers. Then door flies open and Ciel is glomped by an overly excited blond.  
“ Alois get off me!” Ciel insisted, turning his red face away.

“ Father told me the good news, thank you so much Cinderella” Alois exclaims  
Ciel goes cold. 

“ Sorry, bad habit” Alois said awkwardly. 

“ I preferred your name to Alasters” Ciel admitted. 

“ Well, I wasn’t going to call you Cinderslut,” Alois argued. “ Your Princess is away” he comments. 

“Lizzy is at her annual countryside visit,” Ciel says 

“ She seems really nice” Alois commented

“ I’m sorry I wasn’t” the blond looks down at his feet. 

Ciel flashes back to the past. 

You're my new brother! I haven’t got a little one. I hope you are more fun than Alaister.  
Ciel come catch me! 

Claude says I’m not allowed to talk to the help. 

You stupid brat clean that up! 

Come play with me Cinderella. 

Here I brought you some Honey for those burns.

You're just a little cinder wench Slap!

Achoo! I guess I'm to spend another miserable day in bed, tell me another story, Cinderella. 

Why doesn’t Claude love me anymore? Wh….y …..W..h...Y” . 

If your dead mother could see you now, how pathetic! 

Ciel should be allowed to attend the ball, Father. 

Hi, I’m Alois Phantomhive, love your suit, it's so beautiful! 

“It's all in the past,” Ciel says. 

“ I hope mines nice,” Alois says

“ Someone else to put up with your demands for attention,” he says, keeping his tone light. 

They called you mad, they made you cry. I’m the one you came to, but you always choose them didn’t you Alois? That’s why you have to pay. I hate you most of all. 

“ Ciel how is it the wedding night?” he asked softly. 

Ciel is instantly reminded of how utterly childish his stepbrother is. He proceeds to tell Alois about how nice his wedding night actually was. Then he bides the blond goodnight leaving him with flushed cheeks and curiosity eager to be sated…

“ How like him arriving ten minutes late” Claude groused. As they wait for Alois's intended. 

“ What if lord Michelis was attacked by bandits!” Princess Lizzy exclaimed clinging to Ciel. 

He doesn’t mind her really, even if she were ugly Ciel would have left his shoe for her. But he’s fortunate she’s a cute blond who’s deeply loyal but easily lead. And as he told Alois, the sex is nice. 

Alaster is over in the corner falling all over the beautiful full-figured Lady Red gushing embarrassing declarations of her beauty.  
Ciel facepalms at the sight. 

“ Wouldn’t that be a shame?” his stepfather says convincing no one. “ Stop that fidgeting Alois! I will not have my son embarrass me!” 

“ Sorry, Father” Alois hangs his head Princess Lizzy gives him a small smile. Which makes the green monster claw at Ciel’s chest. 

Then the handsome dark-haired man arrives with his procession “ Sorry I’m late my lords,” Sebastian said. 

“ Your not that late Claude is just overacting!” Alois chirps eager to make a good impression. 

“ You must be Alois, honestly I hope I brought a gift suitable for such a spirited young lord” Sebastian motioned to his servants who opened up a cage only for half a dozen butterflies to be released into the sky.  
Alois watched dazzled Ciel had to admit Sebastian was good. Most of Alois’s past suitors lost favor with him for bringing jewelry, silver or tacky but expensive ornaments. Clothes got them slightly farther but Alois didn’t like gifts that had no soul as he claimed. He liked flowers in full bloom, trees with sturdy branches to climb. Many a time Ciel had scrubbed the mud from his face swiftly before company came.  
The blond clapped his hands in delight. 

Claude humphed “ You could have left them in the cage” 

“ But then we wouldn’t have gotten to see them fly!” Alois argues twirling around. 

Ciel smirks remembering the time Alois broke a butterfly's wings with his hand and put it in a cage after rescuing it from a spider's web. It had died and Alois had been devastated unable to eat for three days straight. Ciel tired of dealing with him had suggested they give the creature a Viking funeral. Alois after covering him in hugs and kisses agreed and the two had watched the small body burn in the front yard. 

“ Oh that reminds me” Sebastian whistled and all the butterflies turned and obediently fluttered back to their cage the door was firmly latched…  
The night went splendidly Alaster made an utter fool of himself fawning over Madam Red. While Alois had Sebastian on the dance floor when Claude wasn’t haggling prices with both suitors…  
“ He was such a gentleman Ciel not like that Lord Trancy who told me A had filthy eyes but kept trying to touch me under the table” Alois rambled on. 

“ Is that why you turned it over?” Ciel asked him 

“ Father wouldn’t of let me leave unless a made a scene” Alois mused as Ciel combed his blond locks. 

“ True Claude was always blinded by their large pocketbooks,” the other boy says.

“ He just doesn’t want us to have to struggle. I remember the early days Alaster and I had to huddle close to keep warm after a day of begging or picking pockets. Claude came home after a day in the factories. I used to sing him to sleep. He said my voice soothed his aching muscles. Alaster would put the old cloak we found over him. Then bandage up my forehead. The local butcher had a good arm. I know things are better now but ever since we became Phantomhives, I feel like we’re not as close anymore” Alois confessed glumly.  
Ciel continued to brush his hair ignoring his resentment. 

“ Sebastian is wonderful but If I marry him. I think I may lose my family” Alois confesses. 

“ That’s just your illness talking” Ciel falsely assured him. “You're getting married Alois not dropping off the face of the earth” 

“ You’ll come visit right?” Alois asked him. 

“ Of course” Ciel responded pulling the blond into his arms. “ Why don’t you call me that old nickname?” he said. 

“ I thought you hated it” the blond frowns.

“ I find its growing on me” Ciel answered.

“ Cinderella,” Alois said. 

I’ll never forgive Alois and I’ll never forget…

“ You may now kiss the boy” Sebastian leans over and pecks Alois only for the blond to vanish and in his place flutters a purple butterfly. Everyone gasps as the groom shuts him in a cage. Alois flutters about frantically. 

“ Michelis change him back!” Claude ordered 

“ You gave Alois to me and I prefer him like this” Sebastian smiled wickedly. “ Except at night” 

Alaster roars and charges his brother's groom with his rapier only to be dodged. The wicked creature twirls a bunch of knives and throws them at him elegantly sticking him to the wedding cake table. “ I’d like to finish off a vulgar person such as yourself, but I’ll leave you to your wife” Sebastian proclaimed. 

“ Michaelis please if this about what I did long ago? Then take me instead” Claude begs. 

“ You humans always willing to do whatever it takes to climb high. Giving up things without realizing how truly precious they are until after you’ve lost them” Sebastian taunts. Then he turns into a crow-like creature so grotesque all the ladies and lords in the audience faint. With the exception of the Royal Family who remains steadfast. “ You can keep the other butterflies, after all I have a new specimen” Then Sebastian stomps his claw on the ground the earth opens up and he jumps through it disappearing.

Alaster sinks to the ground sobbing openly. Not even noticing Lady Red slip a vile into the glass of wine which she offers him accompanied by consoling words. 

“ What have I done, what have I done?” Claude repeats in disbelief, Ciel smiles in vicious triumph…

“ Cinderella could you fetch Alois?” Claude asks weakly from the chair. 

“ Alois is gone stepfather you sold him to your worst enemy for your greed” Ciel taunts him. 

“ Ridiculous cinder boy playing games, where’s Alaster out with the farmer's daughter no doubt?” 

“ Alaster is dead too wasted away in bed a week ago” Ciel reminds him. Lady Red was already on the hunt for new prey. 

“ No it can't be where are my boys, Alaster, Alois come out stop this nonsense?” his voice getting more panicked as they don’t come racing around the corner. 

The one once called Cinderella leaves torturing Claude has gotten boring after the first twenty times in fact everything seems dull nowadays. Ciel thought he’d be happier without Alois’s sticky fingers grabbing at him. His incessant chatter but he’d grown up with the hyper insane blond. It was odd not having him around anymore to bug Ciel at twelve o clock at night because he had a nightmare. Or to split sweets that he nicked from the kitchen with Ciel. Even when Alois was an utter terror smashing his room or slapping him. The blond had been a constant whirlwind of companionship. 

So there was only one thing to do to get Alois back after all his stepbrother had been suffering just as much if not more than Ciel had. He’d played his part as an unwilling pawn to destroy the rest of his family. The boy had only lent his stepbrother to Sebastian now he wanted him back…

“ Do you know the way to the lands Underground?” Ciel asked a wise Unicorn 

“ Why would you go there boy, that’s the home of the wicked black Crow” the Unicorn informed him. 

“ I have to get my stepbrother” Ciel answered 

“ Oh a rescue mission the only thing that can smite the Wicked Creature is a pure soul” the Unicorn argues. 

“ Then I’m going to die!” Ciel grumbles 

“ Don’t say that you just have to believe in you…..Ahhhh your soul is black as pitch!” the creature exclaimed in horror 

“ Yes I know now if you’d be so kind….” Ciel is cut off again 

“ Its slowly deteriorating sewage gloop!” the Unicorn bemoans 

“ CAN YOU JUST GIVE ME DIRECTIONS YOU IDOLT!” the boy lost his temper. 

“ Alright but whoever your trying to rescue is probably better off with the Crow.” the Unicorn muttered…

Ciel panted as he dragged himself up the hill “ Here it is the bridge of Stone” then he heard a roar and looked up to see a three-headed ogre licking its lips at the sight of him. “ Let me guess you devour human flesh” the boy gulped wishing he brought Lizzy or Queen Francis. 

“ No I roast pure hearts and Ahhhh your heart is a black hole of nothingness!” the creature screamed diving off the side of the bridge to its death. 

“ I hope the next creature is more reasonable” Ciel was getting a headache from this nonsense. Then he proceeded to climb down the side of the bridge and through the hole in the ground left by the dead oger. 

After continuing his journey Ciel was soon confronted by a giant worm woman that sprang from the dirt tunnel. “ Do you want to eat my heart?” 

“ No I devour eyes for clarity and I’ll Ahhh your eyes are clouded by evil!” the worm exclaimed then ran as fast as her tail could take her…

Ciel panting and sweating finally found the entrance to the crow's home inside there were hundreds upon hundreds of Butterflies pinned to the walls. 

Ciel looks down to see a purple butterfly weeping in its cage. “ Alois” he opens the cage only for the creature to start fluttering about him and giving him what can only be described as butterfly kisses. “ Yes, Yes I missed you too,” Ciel said. Then a dark shadow fell over the pair and Alois hide in Ciel’s cloak. 

“ Hello Godfather” Ciel said 

“ Young Lord I should have known only a heart as wicked as yours could be untroubled by the creatures of the Underland's” Sebastian said proudly. 

“ I’ve come for Alois” Ciel informed him 

“ You think I can just give you my spouse?” Sebastian asked 

“ You're not even interested in Alois, except as part of your butterfly collection” Ciel huffed. 

“ I have a reputation to keep lord brat. I can't just give people back” the Crow argued. 

“ Let me guess three tasks to win him back” Ciel grumbled. 

“ That is usually the price” Sebastian smiled “ If you fail I get to feast on your soul” …

The next day Ciel was taken to a room full of hay. 

“ Find the needle” Ciels godfather commanded 

“You're a lowly dog!” the boy retorted once Sebastian left Ciel started picking through the hay Alois fluttered out from his hood then flying about excitedly he darted out the room and back down the hall. 

“ Alois! Alois!” Ciel called then he heard what sounded like a storm as half a dozen butterflies flapped their way down the underground hall. Alois fluttered to the front of the group. He did what looked like cartwheels through the air until he stopped near the hay pile. 

Then it struck Ciel as the butterflies descended one by one and started moving the bits of hay. 

“ You brought help” Ciel realized as he received another butterfly kiss then Alois flew down and started gathering hay with the others. As the hours dragged on Ciel fell into a deep sleep.  
He awoke just before Sebastian entered the room. 

“ You had help brat” his godfather commented. Shaking his hood until a terrified Alois came zipping out. 

“ You never said I had to do it on my own” Ciel said smugly. 

“ Pretty butterfly regain your form” Sebastian chanted and in the place of the purple butterfly was Alois. 

“ I’m me again, does this mean you're letting us go?” the blond asked hopefully 

Sebastian laughed cruelly. 

“ Don’t laugh at me I can't believe I liked you!” Alois grumbled 

“ He has two more tasks to complete and you are going to be locked up so you can't interfere” Sebastian grabs him by the arm and hauls the boy away roughly. “ Hey put me down you piece of shit!” the blond screamed. Sebastian hauls him towards a dark room. 

“ No please no!” Alois breaks down “ I won’t interfere just don’t leave me alone in the dark!” 

“ A vulgar dirty brat like you needs some polishing before he can become worthy of being one of my butterflies” Sebastian gloated before tossing him in and locking the door. Ciel can hear Alois screaming and banging on the door in a panic. 

“ That was cruel even for you” the boy remarked. 

“ Listen he’s finally crying your name” Sebastian gloated. 

Ciel smiled with vicious triumph 

“ Did you really want revenge for the humiliations or was it because none of them loved you?” his godfather gloated then he turns and walks away “ I’ll set up your next test”  
Ciel’s smile vanishes as he looks at the door and soft breaths echo from behind it. 

“ Alois?” he calls softly 

“ You should run Cinderella go back to your castle and princess,” Alois said quietly. 

“ You want me to leave you here” Ciel scoffs.

“ I deserve it. I was so cruel to you! He’s right I’m just a vulgar spoiled brat. Go save yourself” the blond said softly. 

Ciel’s black little heart was struck by something uncomfortable. “ You’d really spend the rest of your life as a creature's pet. So my soul doesn’t get eaten?” 

“ You're my family,” Alois said firmly. “ Even if I didn’t always treat you like it” 

“Sebastian’s the only one my parents found for my Christening,” Ciel revealed. “ I requested he help me get revenge on my former Butler and his family” 

“ But you married Alalster well!” Alois gasped 

“ His bride finished him off it was easy due to his grieving heart” Ciel smiled “ I hate you Alois” 

“ Then why come save me?” the blond desperately grasps at straws. 

“ I want to possess you” Ciel admitted. “ Claude’s mind broke so he’s no fun”  
Alois starts to sob. 

“ In my mind we’ve never been brothers. You were just my favorite pawn” Ciel gloats There now that feeling will go away they can both hate each other and Ciel can do as he pleases without guilt…

“ Hellcats!” Ciel raged looking at the snarling yowling beasts. They were the size of full-grown lions and their eyes blazed like coals. 

“ Aren’t they beautiful look at their soft velvet paws, that elegantly refined grace!” Sebastian gushed

Ciel sneezes in response; it had to be cats. He utterly loathed the creatures for the suffering they wrought upon his senses. 

“ You my lord must feed my cats” Sebastian smirked “ Good luck” 

Then he left Ciel to catch his breath then the cats noticed him their tails twitched and their eyes lit up. Oh no luckily Ciel sneezed on the nearest cat it ran off yowling. But the other cats persisted and Ciel took running as fast as he could unfortunately the combination of his sneezing and lack of athletic ability made him easy prey. 

The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut as the paw came down only it merely batted him to its other paw. Ciel realized with helpless fear as he slid across the ground he was being played with. The cat tossed him back, let him go slammed its black paw in front of him so he couldn’t run forward. 

“ Just kill me, you cruel creature!” Ciel yelled up at it shaking violently. 

Then to his surprise, the cat spoke “ But I like playing with my prey” 

The younger boy is struck with a terrible realization. 

“ Very well I am quite hungry” the cat raised its paw for a final swipe only for a human-sized purple butterfly its same size to swoop down and start battering it violently.  
The snarling cat sliced through one of the Butterflies Wings dropping it to the ground. The creature turned back into a bloody battered Alois who was nearly torn in half “ Run Cinderella” he rasped weakly 

“ Looks like your off the menu” then all three cats proceeded to devour what was left of Ciel’s wicked stepbrother. 

Ciel bursts into tears “ Why Why did Alois save me?” 

“ Ah looks like you fed my cats” Sebastian laughed with amusement. 

“ You!” Ciel yelled at him 

“ You wanted your revenge, you said you wouldn’t rest until your stepfamily was destroyed” his godfather gloated. “ Claude now has nothing but his despair” the creature's eyes glow “ And you will be quite a tasty treat Cinder boy, now your heart truly is Ashes” and with that Ciel's wicked Godfather ate him in one gulp. 

That my dear is the reason why you can hear a small butterfly that is sometimes human-size crying " Ciel, Ciel where are you Ciel" so pay no mind to it. Now let's talk about the price for retribution on the mean witch who locked you in a tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got this off my chest for months I dabbled with this idea and it went through several drafts and rewrites. It didn't help that I was really embarrassed by the idea. 
> 
> See, back when I first entered the fandom there was a trend of Ciel as Cinderella fics with Sebastian as his prince. and Alois as the evil stepsister archetype. Given the amount of darker earlier versions of Cinderella and the often gruesome revenge aspect often carried out by the Cinderella character herself. I thought it was a wasted opportunity. 
> 
> Yes, there actually is a pre-brother Grimm version where Cinderella beheads her own mom so her cook and or governess depending on the version can marry her dad because the woman was the only one giving her affection. It goes about as well as you can expect. 
> 
> In tamer versions like Charles Perault, it seems more Cinderella is more obsessed with gaining her stepsister's affection. She only dances with the prince once at the ball and spends the whole night with her stepsisters asking to share their food. This is the one where Cindy forgives them and makes them swear to love her forever. 
> 
> This story had some other elements from wicked bridegroom tales there are a surprising amount of fairy tales and cultural myths where a female gets accidentally married to the devil or a wicked sorcerer.
> 
> I know this may be getting repetitive but thank you guys so much for the support though kudos and comments. It surprised me you guys wanted more of this collection. I do have one more idea but then I think I'll close shop at least for a while.   
> I am excepting requests though the only requirements are it has to be Cielois and no sexual assault or heavy smut between them. It also has to be dark other then that everything else is on the table. If you have an idea don't be shy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very good but i think i'm going sir crazy so i needed to write something and i need a break from the novel series i've been working on. i will get back to the character essay's next week but now, i just feel kind of burned out and wanted to do something simple.   
>  I've seen very few fics that take a darker approach to Cielois so i wanted to try my hand at it. In a way that didn't make Ciel out to be a poor innocent baby. While i believe Ciel can care about others to a certain extent. I think his revenge will always come first.


End file.
